


New Alliances

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Dark Percy, F/M, Mild Smut, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Summary: Not your Average Percy Jackson and Marvel Crossover. The gods learn they are facing a third war, one they might not be able to win without help. The Avengers remain unaware of the Looming threat of Thanos. When new alliances are formed will light or dark prevail?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Percy Jackson/Khione
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story might not be for everyone, but when I came up with the idea I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it.

**Third Person point of view.**

All the demigods in camp Half-blood were going about their day as if nothing was unusual. Some were on the climbing wall, doing their best to climb fast enough to avoid the lava, Some were sparring in the sword arena, others were practicing archery at the archery range. And others took part in the various other activities that were available at camp Half-blood. None had any idea that two dark beings had formed an alliance, and that one of them planned to overthrow the gods. 

Leo Valdez was walking through the woods, heading to bunker 9. Before he could get there, however, he was interrupted as a tall man dressed all in black appeared out of seemingly nowhere. As the man turned to face Leo he said, “Valdez You are coming with me,”

He went to grab Leo’s arm, but Leo stepped aside, barely escaping the man’s grasp. Leo took a few steps further away from the man, for the moment he didn’t try and stop him. As Leo did that he asked, “Who are you, and why in the name of Hades should I go anywhere with you?”

“ Who I am is none of your business at the moment Valdez, and I suggest you come with me willingly, otherwise, it will mean more pain for you and your friends in the long run,”

Leo suspected that if he ran the guy would just follow and possibly catch him. Leo suspected that he was extremely powerful, and his last statement made it pretty clear that he didn’t have good intentions. The guy also kind of creeped him out. When he looked at the man’s face what stood out the most was the man’s eyes. They were a combination of red and black, the man was also quite pale. `Despite all this, the man’s voice seemed vaguely familiar.

Leo quickly came up with a plan although he wasn’t completely sure it would work. He threw a fireball at the man, before starting to run. He had barely taken four steps away from the man when the man once again appeared in front of him. It seemed Leo’s fireball had done little more than damage the man’s clothes. Leo was running out of ideas.

Suddenly Leo felt something hit his head and he lost consciousness.

It was a few hours before anyone realized Leo was missing. They realized what had happened when one of his siblings went to remind him that it was almost time for dinner. Nyssa thought her half brother would be in bunker nine, but once she got there she searched the bunker and didn’t find him. She didn’t find him in the surrounding woods either. She asked around camp but everyone said he had gone to bunker 9. It soon became evident that he wasn’t anywhere in camp. Disappointed and filled with worry for Leo, She went to find Chiron. 

As Nyssa told Chiron about her missing brother, worry spread over the old centaur’s face.

Ideas of what might have happened to Leo went through both their heads, and both of them feared that Leo was dead. After that meeting, some campers went and searched the woods, but once again they were unsuccessful.

None of the campers had any idea what they would be facing soon, nor did any of the mortal superheroes realize that they would soon be faced with their strongest foes yet.

When Leo Valdez returned to consciousness he found himself in a small dimly lit room that he quickly realized was a prison cell. 

He quickly guessed that the man had knocked him out and brought him here. He started trying to come up with a way to escape, but his hope for freedom was quickly dashed as he realized that his toolbelt was gone and that the shackles that bound his wrists must have been enchanted to suppress his powers. He could do nothing but sit in the cold uncomfortable cell and wait. 

He wasn’t even sure what he would be waiting for, would someone eventually come to bring him food and water? He was getting hungry. Would they tell him why he had been captured and taken there?

Would his friends come to try and rescue him?

Leo didn’t know all he knew was that he’d been abducted by someone, but he had no idea who, or why they’d done it. Leo’s mind was racing and he fidgeted almost nonstop. Could his abduction just be the beginning of another war? Leo couldn’t think of anyone other than an enemy of the gods who would want to abduct him. Besides, the guy that attacked him had kind of given him the creeps. Leo also reminded himself that his friends might have no idea what happened to him. His abductor wouldn’t have left any traces behind for anyone to find, and Leo had no idea where he was, and even if he did he had no way of contacting his friends. He had no drachmas, and even if he did he doubted he could make a rainbow in his dimly lit cell. Leo was sure that if he had to stay locked up for too long he would lose his mind. Because of his ADHD, he couldn’t sit still and there wasn’t much he could do in the cell. 

A tall man dressed all in black stood before an ancient and powerful being. He said, “Father, what should I do next?”

“Go to our forces and ensure that our war preparations are going as they should,”

The man nodded before disappearing from the room in a flash of red light.

Once he arrived at the base he walked amongst his forces ensuring that they were preparing for the upcoming war. Many of his warriors bowed as he passed knowing that it would be unwise for them not to show the man the proper respect. Anyone who wasn’t doing what they were supposed to quickly learned their lesson as the man did not take such behaviour well. 

A woman walked up to the man and as she reached his side he took her hand in his she said, “I missed you,”

“I missed you too,” the man replied honestly

He continued, “I would have come sooner but my father has been keeping me busy,” 

The woman quickly pecked the man on the lips before they left the base together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leo Valdez had not been the first demigod to mysteriously vanish from Camp Half-Blood. A little over two years before Leo disappeared, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson had both gone missing on the same day. They had never been found and some wondered if Percy might have had something to do with it. In the months before his and Annabeth’s disappearances, Percy seemed to have changed. He had gone from his typical cheerful self to getting angry and violent over things that he would previously have considered minor. 

Unbeknownst to everyone, his time in Tartarus had affected Percy more than he’d let on to his friends. After his escape from Tartarus, he could tell the place had warped his mind leaving him almost a completely different person. Yet despite knowing this he found himself liking the change. For a while, he pretended to be the same old Percy Jackson who would do anything for his friends. In reality, he was no longer that person and Annabeth quickly noticed the change. Their friends had noticed when their relationship seemed to be falling apart, but none had ever found out why. 

Leo was sooo bored, The only time anyone even came near his cell was to give him food and water. Although he was thankful that they weren’t starving him he was afraid if he didn’t get out of the cell soon he might just lose his mind. He wasn’t even sure how many days had passed since he had been captured. He could only guess based on when his meals were brought to him. 

He had seen the man who had abducted him pass by his cell a few times but the man had never stopped to explain who he was or why he had taken him. Leo had also heard the sounds of screams or crying emanating from a room further down the hall. Leo didn’t want to imagine what was happening in there, and he didn’t want to find out either. Despite that he had a guess for what might be going on in that room, he just hoped he was wrong.

Perseus was lying in bed next to the goddess who he had been dating for over a year now. He was pleased to be able to have some time alone with her since he had been extremely busy ever since the preparations for the war against the Olympians had fully got underway. Yes, Perseus Jackson had turned against the gods, and he had no intention of going back to them. They just used him and all their other children to do things that they could have just got off their asses and done themselves. Demigods were basically just servants to them. The gods tried to act like they cared, by helping a little occasionally, or with extremely rare visits, but in reality, they didn’t care and Perseus knew that there were others who would be better rulers than they were. 

Perseus smiled at his girlfriend, he thought she was beautiful with her black hair and brown eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they had once been enemies. 

Perseus kissed her, and she quickly returned it. Her lips felt cold, but he didn’t mind, that was normal for her considering that she was Khione, the goddess of snow. It was her who had convinced him to abandon the gods and help to overthrow them. It hadn’t taken that much convincing since he had already started to hate the gods and how they treated their kids. 

Perseus sat up and commented, “As much as I would like to stay here with you, I should pay my old friend Leo a visit, I’m sure he is wondering why I brought him here,” 

Khione nodded and chuckled before asking, “Can I come with you, I’m sure Valdez’s reaction will be quite amusing,”

Perseus chuckled as well before replying, “Sure, his reaction to finding out that we are together will probably be even better,”

They both laughed at the thought of how Leo would probably react to everything that they were about to reveal to him. 

The couple quickly got ready, using their powers to do so. Rather than walking down several flights of stairs they simply teleported down to the floor where Leo was confined. They walked toward his cell and found him eating. He must have realized they were there because he looked up from his plate. 

“Hello Leo,” said the man who had abducted him. Although he had a better view of the man’s face Leo still didn’t know who he was. He had a guess, but Leo doubted that he was right. Leo could see that beside the man stood a goddess who he had no trouble recognizing. He wasn’t even completely surprised to see her with the man. What did surprise Leo, was the fact that they seemed like they might be a couple. 

Leo replied, “Who are you and why did you bring me here?”

The man replied, “ Ouch that hurts Leo, you don’t even recognize your old friend?” After he finished his comment the man had a sinister smirk on his face. 

Leo suspected that the guy wasn’t really hurt, and he also wondered if his guess had been correct after all. 

“Percy?” Leo said, still unsure whether he was right or not. 

Perseus grinned, “I thought you could figure it out, although I go by Perseus now,” 

Confused Leo asked, “Why I thought you didn’t like being called by that name,”

Amusement evident on Perseus’s face he replied, “Well, my name means to destroy, and that’s exactly what I plan on doing,” 

“So you are starting a new war against the gods,”

“It’s not just me Valdez, there are many others who believe those arrogant assholes should be overthrown,” 

Leo half expected to hear thunder rumble outside despite the thickness of the building’s walls, but he heard nothing.

Leo decided to take a chance and see if he could get any information camp could use if he ever managed to get out of this place, Leo was nervous though, he remembered all too well what Percy was like before he left camp, he had changed dramatically from the cheerful kind, loyal, and sarcastic guy that Leo had known during their quest on the Argo II.

“If you’re so sure you can win against the gods then how large are your forces?”

“Do you think I’m an idiot Leo, why would I ever tell you that,” He was clearly angry, and as he spoke Leo soon found out just how much. Percy had raised his hand Leo lifted off the floor and flew backward until he hit the back wall of the cell, he remained pinned there as it started to feel like he was being choked. Despite the fact he was finding it hard to breathe he thought of how what was happening reminded him of what Darth Vader always did to people in star wars. Leo didn’t know how Percy was suddenly able to do something similar but Leo was pretty sure that the force wasn’t a real thing. 

Leo didn’t think about it much though, as he was a bit occupied with struggling and failing to breathe. He barely managed to croak out, “sorry,” before Percy kept him there for a couple more moments and then stopped letting him drop to the floor. 

“I suggest you be more cautious about the questions you ask from now on Valdez, you should also avoid insulting me, or khione, you know what it would probably be safest to just not insult anyone here,” Leo didn’t respond right away because he was breathing in as much air as he could after he was deprived of it for so long. He was also kind of scared now, He hadn’t known what Percy was capable of now. 

“I think you scared him,” Khione commented, amusement evident in her voice.

Perseus replied, “ Good, He needed to know that I’m not the same weak fool that I used to be,”

After Leo was back to breathing normally and had found the nerve to speak again he asked, “So you’re with her now? What about Annabeth?”

Perseus snorted, “that relationship was basically over when she and I left camp, she’s still alive if that’s what you were wondering, but she might not be for much longer. Whenever I’m in a bad mood and need something to take it out on I spend time with her,”

Leo’s eyes widened as he gaped at his former friend, “You torture her!”

Perseus replied, “She noticed how much I’d changed, and she found out that I had turned against the Gods. She was going to go snitch to Chiron. Before she could though, we fought, I knocked her out and took her with me when I left. Back then I still cared about her so I tried to convince her to join me but she refused. I couldn’t have her running off and going to the gods so I brought her here. She has tried to escape a few times but since she was punished for those attempts she hasn’t tried again. Because she turned her back on me when I needed her the most after we escaped Tartarus I was furious with her, my anger and her escape attempts were what originally led to the torture, but I still sometimes enjoy punishing the bitch who betrayed me. I haven’t done it in a few days though. 

So Valdez, learn from her mistakes, don’t try and escape, it wouldn’t do you any good anyway. You wouldn’t survive even if you made it out of this building,”

As if to emphasize his point a bloodstained knife appeared in Perseus’s hand, Leo couldn’t help but watch as Percy fiddled with it. He also wondered if the blood that stained the blade was Annabeth’s.

Leo wondered why Percy didn’t think he would survive if he escaped this place, but he hesitated to ask because he wasn’t sure if Percy would even tell him. As Leo watched Percy made the knife vanish from his hand. Now that it was gone he removed his gaze from Leo for a moment as he turned and looked at Khione, Leo saw a smile form on his face, and he was surprised to also see genuine affection for Khione on Percy’s face. Leo had started to doubt that Percy was still capable of having those kinds of feelings after many of the things that Percy had just said and done. 

Leo was also surprised that Khione seemed to also have genuine feelings for Percy as well. Khione quickly kissed Percy and then she said, “I think you have scared him enough, for now, let’s go,”

Perseus agreed, and they were about to walk away when Leo said, “Wait,”

“What?” Perseus asked, irritation clear in his voice. 

“Why did you capture me and bring me here?”

“Think about it, the gods use demigods like you to fight most of their battles for them, what would capturing one of their strongest children do for me? If you decide you would rather be out of that cell, and on the winning side of this war I would allow it, you would just have to swear on the Styx not to betray me,” 

Perseus and Khione walked away, leaving Leo to consider everything Perseus had said. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Perseus and Khione walked away Leo was thinking about what they’d said. He glanced down at the plate of food he’d abandoned when Perseus and Khione showed up, but he quickly realized that he had lost his appetite. He sighed, not sure what to think anymore. One of the nicest people he’d ever known had somehow become a psychopath. Although Leo was reluctant to acknowledge it at first he had to admit that the gods were the reason why Percy had ended up like this. 

He even had to admit that Percy had good reason to hate the gods, and he thought that at least some of Percy's reasons for hating them were true. Leo’s mind also wandered to calypso, he was sure that she was probably really worried about him and he knew he missed her as well. Despite Percy’s suggestion that it wouldn’t be a good idea Leo considered ways that he might be able to escape. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t make any progress. He didn’t have anything he could use to pick the cell’s lock, He couldn’t use his powers and his toolbelt had been taken when Percy brought him here. 

He also considered Percy’s offer to join him. While he had to admit that Percy made some good points he would never be able to fight and kill his friends. 

The idea of Joining Percy and acting as a spy, secretly giving information about Percy’s plans to Chiron and the gods also occurred to him, but he couldn’t do that either. Percy wasn’t stupid, he’d said that if Leo wanted to join him he would have to swear on the Styx not to betray him. Leo was sure that secretly giving information to Percy’s enemies would count as betrayal and Leo didn’t want to know what might happen to him if he broke an oath on the river Styx. 

While Leo was puzzling over what he should do Perseus had gone to the base where many of his warriors were training and preparing for the battles that were soon to come. Some of his forces consisted of Demigods who he had recruited. They needed the most training since some of them had never even been to either of the camps. Perseus stayed at the base for a while working with those demigods to improve their skills with their chosen weapon. For obvious reasons the only demigods he didn’t work with were those who had chosen to be archers. They were trained by a daughter of Apollo who had spent several years at Camp Half-Blood before Percy had succeeded in recruiting her to his cause. 

Annabeth Chase was not someone who was easily frightened, or at least she never used to be. She had faced numerous monsters, Titans, Giants, and even the earth goddess Gaea, yet somehow she’d made it through all of that and travelled through Tartarus without breaking. Tartarus in particular had been difficult and frightening, but she’d made it through with her sanity. 

Somehow the one thing that bothered her the most was watching how Tartarus had basically destroyed her ex-boyfriend Percy Jackson. He had started to change while they were still in that Hellhole, she would never forget how he had manipulated Achlys’ poisons and how he had only stopped when she pleaded with him. Gradually Tartarus had turned Percy into a darker twisted version of himself. She knew that he had hidden how he’d changed at first, but even then she had seen through his facade, after all, they were still dating at the time, and she was no fool. Over time he also seemed to have developed a hatred toward the gods, as his temper got worse and he became more violent she knew she shouldn’t stay in a relationship where she might end up getting hurt. Despite that, she couldn’t bring herself to end their relationship. Despite what he had become part of her still loved him. She also blamed herself for what had happened to him. After all, he had fallen into the pit to protect her.

Multiple times she had suggested he talk to Chiron or his father to see if they knew of something that could change him back but she had begun to worry that he didn’t want to change back. Her life had been changed forever when she overheard Percy talking to Khione about leaving camp and joining the upcoming war against the gods. She told him that she would tell Chiron and tried to stop him from leaving but in the end, he captured her.

Next thing she knew she was locked in a small uncomfortable prison cell. At first, he tried to convince her to join him, but when she repeatedly refused he gave up. More than once she had tried to escape and every time, her punishment was torture. After that, he only took her out of the cell when he felt like torturing her. The cell wasn’t much better than the torture since numerous spiders had decided to spin webs between its bars. Now, nothing scared Annabeth more than her ex-boyfriend Percy Jackson. 

When he had worked with the demigods long enough Perseus knew he had one last task left before he would be free to spend more time with his lover. He returned to the lowest floor of his palace and walked past the cell where Leo Valdez was confined. Further down the hall he stopped at another cell and unlocked it, He opened the door and walked over to the small uncomfortable bed where an all too familiar blonde was asleep. She was shifting in her sleep, and a whimper escaped her lips, she was clearly having a nightmare. Perseus’ past self probably would have woken her and tried to comfort her, but he was not that person anymore. Instead, her obvious fear amused him. 

He shoved her shoulder hard, he wanted her to be awake for what he was about to do with her. His shove caused her to smack her head on the stone wall behind her. As Annabeth woke up, she could feel pain coming from the back of her head. She moved her hand to touch the spot and it came away slightly damp with her own blood. As she looked up her grey eyes met the creepy red and black ones that belonged to Perseus Jackson. 

She tried to hide her fear, but it was practically useless as he could clearly see how afraid of him she really was. It didn’t bother him at all. If anything, seeing it pleased him since he had hated her for quite some time now. No chains bound her wrists but she would still have no chance of escaping. She knew what he was most likely going to do to her, and that scared her. She wasn't getting up quickly enough so Perseus grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. 

“Hurry up!” Perseus growled as he started to walk toward the open cell door, his hand still firmly gripping Annabeth’s arm. Annabeth had no choice but to follow. An escape attempt would only result in him causing her more pain than what she was already facing. They walked until they had reached the room at the end of the hallway. Perseus shoved the door open and walked through, Annabeth reluctantly followed him. Perseus finally let go of her, but it was only so he could lock the door behind them to ensure that she couldn’t make any escape attempts. 

The room contained many torture devices, most of which were probably already stained with Annabeth’s blood. Fear was all she could feel, she knew that soon the man that she had once loved would be scarring her more than anything else could. He pointed to a stone slab that had manacles attached to it and ordered her to get on it. Once her wrists and ankles were locked in place he was ready to get started. He had already removed most of her clothes with the exception of being her bra and panties. It seemed that was one line he would not cross, no matter how dark and twisted he’d become, rape seemed to be one thing he would never do. Although Annabeth was thankful for that, she knew he was still capable of causing her a lot of pain even without violating her.

A bloodstained knife appeared in his hand. With a sadistic smile on his face, he lowered the blade until it was creating a long gash that stretched from her forehead to her cheek. He did the same on the other side of her face. Her grey eyes that had once intimidated him now showed nothing but fear and pain. He knew she was trying to hide her weakness but it was a pointless endeavour as it showed clearly in her eyes, and the pained cries he would hear almost every time he cut her. 

Despite the multiple knife wounds he gave her he wasn’t trying to kill her yet. He only stabbed her in places that he knew wouldn’t be fatal. 

He eventually switched from stabbing her to what he’d done to Leo, he’d strangle her until she was near passing out and once she got some air in her lungs again he would start strangling her again. When he got bored of that he broke a few of her bones, and she shrieked in pain, but the shriek turned into a coughing fit. 

Perseus was still smiling down at her sadistically. He paused for a moment and said, “You know After I finish with you I’m going to let you go, although you might not survive long enough to enjoy that freedom,” 

Annabeth’s eyes widened in shock, and her expression quickly changed to confusion. She wondered why he would be letting her go now, She would definitely tell Chiron and the gods about where she had been and that Percy had turned against them. Then she thought, maybe Percy wanted her to tell them. Maybe he thought his forces were ready to take them on and she was his way to send a message. She didn’t know but she wasn’t going to complain about getting out of this place. 

Unfortunately for Annabeth Perseus wasn’t done with her quite yet, he still had plenty of pain in store for her before he would let her go. Annabeth’s shrieks turned into screams as Perseus branded her with the words bitch and traitor because in his mind those words described her perfectly. She passed out as he was holding the second brand against her skin. He burnt her in other places as well, he took his time, it didn’t really bother him that she’d gone unconscious she would still feel the pain once she returned to consciousness. When he was finally done with her he used his powers and forced her to return to consciousness. 

Perseus said, “When you get to Camp you can tell them that I have Leo Valdez here, It will be funny to see how they react,”

He snapped his fingers and the clothes he had taken off her reappeared on her body and they instantly started to stain red as her many wounds continued to bleed. Her manacles also unblocked but she couldn’t have moved anyway. With another snap of Perseus’s fingers, Annabeth disappeared off the stone and reappeared in the cabin area of Camp Half-Blood. Piper Mclean was just coming out of the Aphrodite cabin and shrieked before hurrying over to Annabeth and once she was sure her friend was still alive she said, “Di Immortales! Annabeth what happened to you?, no wait I have to get Chiron now,”

She ran off as fast as she could to find the old centaur. 


	4. Chapter 4

Perseus Jackson and Khine were watching the chaos that was unfolding at camp Half-blood through a one way Iris message. They found it all rather amusing. How the demigods and even a few nymphs and satyrs were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. A crowd had begun to gather around the tortured form of Annabeth Chase. Quickly Piper McLean returned with the Centaur Chiron along with several members of the Apollo cabin. Annabeth had fallen into unconsciousness not long after Piper left to get Chiron. A pained expression appeared on Chiron's face as he saw the state Annabeth was in. She had been gone for two years, and he had already resigned himself to the fact that she was most likely dead. Now she had returned but considering the many wounds that seemed to cover almost every inch of her body, he feared he might not have her back for long. He went over to her nearly motionless form and picked her up off the ground. He quickly carried her to the infirmary, the Apollo kids and some other demigods, including Piper followed him. Once Chiron and the demigods left Percy swiped through the Iris message as it no longer showed him what was happening to Annabeth. 

The reason why Percy and Khione were watching the scene was not merely because they found it amusing, It was partially to see if Chiron and the demigods would actually manage to save Annabeth. Percy was sure they wouldn’t, He had been strategic in his torturing, He had given her many wounds and before he had inflicted them on Annabeth he had made sure not to give her anything that would kill her too quickly, but also nothing that would take so long that Chiron and the campers might be able to save her. He hoped the plan he’d made to use Annabeth to inform Chiron and the gods that he was coming for them would work out as he’d planned. 

Percy wanted to see more of what was currently happening at Camp Half-Blood, but Khione decided not to accompany him. Percy didn’t bother to try and argue with her. Before he left, Khione said, “Don’t take too long, and don’t get caught,”

Perseus replied, I won’t, and even if the demigods do notice me I could slaughter them easily if I wanted to,”

Khione replied, “I don’t think you should be so cocky, those former friends of yours defeated Gaia,”

Percy replied, “True but I’ve already taken care of two of the remaining seven, Leo is locked up with no possibility of escape, and Annabeth Chase should be dead very soon. Nico Di Angelo also shouldn’t be a threat, and the Romans are all at their own camp. The only thing that could screw up my plans would be if one of the gods decides to show up for some reason, but I doubt they will get off their lazy asses to help Annabeth. The only one that could help her now would be Apollo and knowing him he probably won’t even know what’s going on in the camp, much less go to help save Annabeth,”

Khione nodded, acknowledging that he’d thought of everything. Perseus turned away from her and teleported to Camp Half-Blood. When he reappeared Perseus stood at the edge of the woods, he hid his powerful aura before anyone could notice it, He wasn’t sure if Dionysus was at the camp or not and although he was sure he could defeat the lazy wine god He would prefer to avoid a fight for now. The day would come when he would slaughter and torture many of the gods, there were a few who he would be willing to spare if they didn’t fight against him, but that day wasn’t today, Today was just the beginning of what he had planned for the gods and demigods. 

Chiron had already made it to the infirmary with Annabeth, and Perseus shrouded himself in mist before approaching an open window where he could see into the infirmary and hear what was being said. Chiron and the Apollo children were crowded around Annabeth’s bed. Piper stood in the corner away from everyone else, watching as the others tended to Annabeth’s many injuries. Perseus could tell from the looks on their faces that they didn’t have high hopes of saving Annabeth. Perseus could also tell they were using a lot of nectar in an attempt to save her. Piper leaned against the room’s wall, her head was bowed and she might have been crying, Perseus wasn’t sure. Her voice trembled as she said, “What happened, who could have done this to her?” 

Chiron replied grimly, “The only logical explanation for how she got all these wounds is torture, as for who did it to her I do not know. She has fought in the last two wars and defeated many monsters, she even survived Tartarus. there are any number of enemies who could have done this to her, It could also be a sign that a new war is on the horizon,”

The moods of everyone in the room only deteriorated further while a smirk formed on Perseus’s face. He was tempted to speak but knew he couldn’t, he simply thought, oh how right you are Chiron. He could see that a small crowd had formed on the porch of the big house, they probably all wanted to know about Annabeth’s condition. Perseus recognized most of them, Katie Gardener was there, so were the stolls, Jason Grace, even Clarisse was there. One of the last familiar faces that Perseus saw was the satyr Grover Underwood, his former best friend. Worry was clearly etched on Grover’s face. Percy noticed that Piper had left the infirmary and soon afterward spotted her on the big house porch. She was talking to the campers who had gathered there and from what he could hear Perseus knew that she was telling them about Annabeth’s injuries and how the others were trying to save her. Piper sat down in a chair on the porch, she was clearly upset, one of her best friends was probably going to die. Although she hadn’t seen all of Annabeth’s injuries she knew there was little chance of saving her. She had also seen the brands that had been burned onto her skin, she cringed at that thought, those would have been extremely painful. Yet she couldn’t take her mind off them. 

Burned into Annabeth’s skin were the words bitch and traitor. To her, bitch didn’t seem that strange, it was an insult often used for women. It didn’t seem that odd that Annabeth’s torturer had used it. Traitor seemed more unusual to Piper. No one would use that unless they felt like they’d been betrayed by Annabeth. Piper could only think of one person who might have that much hatred toward Annabeth. She thought of Percy Jackson, but he wouldn’t torture Annabeth, would he? She had no clue. She hadn't seen him in a long time so she had no idea how much he might have changed since she last saw him. 

Perseus noticed that Piper seemed to be muttering something under her breath, but she was speaking so quietly that even he couldn’t tell what she was saying. On second glance she might not have been the only one since he noticed other campers doing the same thing. He risked taking a few steps closer to them in hopes of hearing what they were saying. It was only when she said it more loudly that Perseus understood what they were doing. They were praying to Apollo in hopes that he’d come and heal Annabeth.

Percy had to stifle a scoff at them. Apollo wasn’t going to come to help them. Why would he get off his lazy ass to help Annabeth? Sure she’d fought in both wars but would that be enough for Apollo to give up some of his time to save her? Perseus highly doubted it. He knew if Apollo did decide to show up and help he would have to leave. No amount of mist would hide him from the sun god’s view if Apollo happened to look in his direction. 

Apollo sat in his palace while listening to music, thinking that a lot of good songs had come out that year, but his thoughts were interrupted as he sensed that some demigods at Camp Half-blood were praying for his help. When he paid attention he realized that they wanted him to heal Annabeth Chase because they feared she would die without his help. 

Apollo considered his options, he could ignore their prayers, he honestly preferred that option, but he knew the girl had fought in the last two wars which meant she would be helpful if another war occurred. He also thought that it never hurt to have a pretty girl who owed him a favour. That last thought helped him make his decision.

He would go and Heal Annabeth. 

When he arrived at the camp every camper on the big house porch bowed to him, They thanked him and promised they’d sacrifice food to him when dinnertime came. He merely nodded and walked past them, heading inside the infirmary. Chiron was surprised when he walked through the infirmary door, but he quickly moved away from Annabeth’s bed after Apollo explained why he was there. 

Perseus frowned and left the camp quickly after he saw the sun god arrive. He couldn’t let Apollo see him yet, today was not the day when they would meet again. Apollo might have screwed up Perseus’ plan slightly, but he hadn’t completely ruined it. Perseus would let them heal Annabeth, leave them alone until she was sure she was safe and then he would strike and eliminate her for good. 

Perseus returned to his palace and explained to Khione what had happened at the camp. Khione asked, “So do you have a different plan then?”

Perseus replied, “Yes, even before today I knew there was a chance that Apollo might actually decide to show up, so I also planned for that possibility. Annabeth will die, Apollo just bought her a few days, at most a week or two,”

Khione nodded, Perseus commented, “Let’s not worry about the war, for now, let’s just take some time to enjoy ourselves while we can,” He smiled and Khione smiled back at him before replying seductively, “I like that Idea,” 

Her French accent combined with her seductive tone turned Perseus on, and It wasn’t long after that when they were in their bed, and their clothes were scattered over the floor. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have figured out by now, this is an AU where The Trials of Apollo didn't happen. I hope you are enjoying this so far.

Annabeth Chase remained unconscious for several days. Chiron and the demigods were starting to worry that they might still lose her despite what Apollo had done. Annabeth opened her eyes only to see bright lights above her. She quickly shut her eyes again and blinked a few times before she was able to keep her eyes open. 

She could still feel pain all over her body, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been after Perseus had first tortured her. 

Annabeth could see she was in Camp Half blood’s infirmary. She heard the door creak open and looked in that direction. She quickly recognized Chiron. A smile spread across the old centaur’s face as he saw that she was awake. He walked over to her bed and stood beside it. He walked over to her bedside and looked down at her. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

She replied, “it’s all still painful, but not as much as before,”

Chiron nodded, he’d expected something like that, after all, Apollo hadn’t healed her completely, he’d simply healed her enough to make sure she wouldn’t die. Chiron spoke again, “I do not wish to make you relive painful memories, but what happened to you Annabeth? Who did this to you?”

Annabeth grimaced and tears welled up in her eyes. The memories were coming back to her. She struggled to keep her composure as she began to explain, “Did you notice how Percy changed after we escaped from Tartarus?”

Chiron nodded before saying, “More than once I told him that if he needed help to come to talk to me, he never did,”

Chiron had come up with a guess for who had hurt Annabeth, he was just hoping he was wrong. Annabeth continued, “Tartarus changed him somehow, and one night a while after the war ended I noticed Percy didn’t go to the campfire. So I looked for him to find out what was wrong. After a while, I found him in the woods, but I could hear him talking to someone,”

“I eavesdropped on their conversation, and I quickly realized that Percy had turned against the gods and he was planning on leaving to join a new war against the gods. The person he was talking to was Khione. I was going to try and sneak away to tell you what I’d heard when Percy noticed me. I tried to talk to him to make him change his mind but he wouldn’t. We ended up fighting. He defeated me and when he left he took me with him because he didn’t want me to tell you all of this. He imprisoned me and that’s where I’ve been ever since I disappeared,”

Annabeth mentioned how she had tried to escape a few times and that her punishment for doing so was torture. As she talked a few tears managed to escape and she would have wiped them away if she could have moved her arm. Her injuries prevented that. She kept on talking, explaining how it had been Percy who tortured her and why she thought he had sent her back to camp rather than just letting her die from her wounds.

Once again Chiron had a pained expression on his face as he learned that one of his favourite students had turned against the gods and how they would soon be fighting a war against him. Annabeth had also told him that it had been Percy who took Leo and that Leo was now imprisoned in the same place she had been. 

A few hours after Annabeth explained to Chiron what had happened to her Perseus was at the base where his forces were preparing for war. Before him, stood his spy from Camp Half-Blood. He was saying, “Annabeth told Chiron about what happened to her this morning. He announced that we will have a head counsellor’s meeting tomorrow once Annabeth is able to get up and walk around more easily. She is still in a lot of pain,”

“Good, she deserves it, and It only further proves my point that the Olympians don’t give a shit about us because Apollo didn’t heal her fully before leaving,”

The spy asked, “Does she deserve it though? Sure she was going to snitch to Chiron but she’s not evil,”

“Are you having second thoughts about what side of the war you are on? I could easily put your father back on the list of gods I plan to kill,” Perseus said, irritated. 

The spy replied, “No I’m on your side, I just think torturing her almost to death might have been a bit extreme,”

Perseus shrugged, “Perhaps it was but I needed those fools to see what I’m capable of, besides I’ll put her out of her misery soon enough,”

The spy nodded, not questioning him further. Perseus said, “Now go back to the camp and come back tomorrow after that meeting and tell me what happened there. In your spare time, you should also try and get your sister on our side. I would rather not have to kill her,”

The spy replied, “I will,” 

Perseus turned away from him and teleported away. 

He reappeared in a large undersea palace, no it wasn’t Poseidon’s. Poseidon was no longer his father. He hadn’t been since shortly after Perseus left camp. Poseidon had somehow found out that Percy had turned against him and the other gods. Because of that Poseidon had basically disowned him, taking away his powers and any other connection he had to the sea. For some reason, he had never told Chiron or the other gods about Percy betraying them. Perseus wondered whether it was because of arrogance. Perhaps Poseidon thought that once Percy was basically a mortal he would no longer be a threat. Or maybe he was ashamed that his son who he had once called his “favourite” had turned against him. Regardless, you are probably wondering how Percy could go to this undersea palace if he was no longer Poseidon’s son. The answer to that is because he was adopted by none other than Pontus and Thalessa. Not only that but when Hydros faded because he had been almost completely forgotten Perseus had been chosen to replace him as the Primordial of Water. Now Perseus stood before his adoptive father. Pontus said, “Are our forces almost ready to march?”

Perseus replied, “Yes father The war can begin very soon. We should be able to attack before the gods and demigods are prepared,”

Perseus asked, “Father How soon does Thanos plan on going after the stones?”

“About a month from now, maybe a bit more. He does not believe that he will need help to acquire them, but if the need arises he will call on you to assist him,”

Perseus nodded, He was not against the Titan’s plan for the world. Sure many people would disappear, but why should he care? The only truly good people he could think of were his mother Sally Jackson, and his former stepfather Paul Blofis, but they had been dead for over a year now thanks to one of the many terrible people who inhabit the planet. The world needed to change, and perhaps Thanos’s plan might help. Perseus knew that good people could also vanish, not just bad ones, but their sacrifice might be worth it if things turn out well in the end. Perseus had no intention of stopping Thanos, he didn’t feel the need to. 

The next day when it was time for the camp half-blood campers to have the head counsellors meeting, Annabeth Chase sat up in her bed. Her arms ached as she used them to help push herself upright. She turned herself so her feet hit the floor, her legs also ached in several places once she attempted to stand. She had already put on fresh clothes earlier in the morning, so now she was ready to go to the meeting. She knew she would soon be able to leave the infirmary and stay in her mother’s cabin with her half-siblings.

The entire time that Annabeth was attempting to stand, Will Solace was standing nearby in case she needed help. He had been shocked when she randomly appeared near the cabins, tortured almost to death. An image flashed through his mind, he was remembering how Annabeth looked that day. Her body had been covered in cuts, burns, and bruises, and her limbs were broken and bent in ways they weren’t supposed to bend. Seeing her like that had horrified him. And he felt the same way as he remembered how badly hurt she’d been. Thankfully his father had helped so she would survive. 

Will walked with Annabeth as she went to the meeting, he needed to go anyway since he was the leader of Apollo cabin. As the demigods all sat down at the Ping Pong table, you could say that they weren’t happy campers as they waited for Chiron to start the meeting. Many of the Campers were curious about what had happened to Annabeth, and who had tortured her. Annabeth had only told three people besides Chiron about what she had gone through. Those were Malcolm, Grover, and Piper. 

Nyssa, who had been leading the Hephaestus cabin in Leo’s absence, decided to speak up. She said, “Chiron, what is going on, first Leo disappears, and then Annabeth comes back almost dead. Is there going to be another war? Who’s behind all this?”. 

Chiron grimaced before replying, “That is why we are having this meeting, there is going to be another war and one of the enemies we will be facing is Percy Jackson, although according to Annabeth he just goes by Perseus now.”

Most of the campers gasped, and their eyes widened. Most of the younger campers were thinking of how they wished they didn't have to fight against someone who had once been their friend. Older campers couldn’t help but think of Luke Castellan and the second Titan war. Nico Di Angelo feigned a look of shock, but he had known already that Percy had turned against the gods, and that soon he would lead the latest war against them. 

The demigods’ attention remained on Chiron as he continued speaking, “Annabeth, do you want to tell them what you know?”

Annabeth nodded before she began to speak, “I don't know who Perseus might be working with, but he most likely isn’t starting this war on his own. He never told me much about his plans, but I know that he has gotten more powerful, and he might have become a god. I also know that Khione, the snow goddess, is on his side, because she is his girlfriend, and Perseus told me himself that he abducted Leo, and he is keeping him in the same place where he had me, ”

“Where is that? Could we go to rescue him?” Nyssa Blurted.

“No, I don’t think we can. I have no idea where the palace where he was keeping me is. I was unconscious when he took me there. I tried to escape a few times, but I never made it very far before he caught me,” tears began to well up in Annabeth’s eyes as she recalled the punishments that had followed those escape attempts. 

Regaining her composure Annabeth continued, “I never even made it out of the prison floor. When Perseus sent me back here he did it using his powers so I’ve never seen the outside of the building or its surroundings,” 

Nyssa’s face fell, her hopes of saving her half brother had been dashed by everything Annabeth had just said. Piper and Jason also looked disappointed. Despite this, they weren’t ready to give up on finding Leo. Maybe they could still figure out where Perseus was keeping him.


	6. Chapter 6

The day that Annabeth Chase was able to rejoin her siblings in the Athena cabin she woke up early. As she changed into fresh clothes, she couldn’t help but notice the many scars that dotted her body. Many of them were from previous injuries during the years she’d spent going on quests and fighting monsters, but the others were from the various tortures that Percy had put her through. She forced her mind away from those thoughts, she didn’t want to remember what he had done to her, or any of the other things that had left her scarred. 

Despite how that day had started it was one of the happiest days she’d had in a long time. It had been impossible for her to be happy while she was imprisoned, she was always wondering about how she might be able to manage an escape or whether she would be trapped in that place for the rest of her life. When she returned to her mother’s cabin, she soon found out that her siblings had not given her bed to someone else during her absence. It seemed they’d never completely given up hope of getting her back, even after a shroud was burned for her.

What Annabeth wasn’t looking forward to was the first battle of the war. Not only was she out of practice when it came to fighting, but she was also afraid of having to face Percy again. She knew he was no longer the boy she had once loved, but she still didn’t think she would be able to bring herself to kill him. The demigods were also no closer to finding out where Percy was keeping Leo. They had found out that the Olympians would be having a council meeting at the end of the week, and the head Counsellors for camp Half-blood would also be expected to attend. 

One night after the campfire, Annabeth was headed back to her cabin. Lost in thought. She fell behind the rest of her siblings. She wasn’t worried, she was safe as long as she stayed in camp and didn’t wander into the woods. She knew she would start training again soon she needed to if she wanted to be able to defend herself when the war really got started. 

“Hello Annabeth,” said an all too familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine. 

She looked in the direction the voice had come from, sure enough, her ex-boyfriend stood at the edge of the woods, a wicked grin on his face. She didn’t have time to make a plan, he was in front of her before she could even start to think of one. And before she could even say sword, his was swinging toward her chest. The blow would have definitely killed her if she had been completely unarmed. As his sword was swinging toward her she barely had time to unsheathe a dagger and block his strike. 

Perseus looked at her, “You can’t defeat me Annabeth, I’ve defeated you before, but then I wasn’t trying to kill you. You don’t stand a chance especially since you haven’t trained in over two years,”

Annabeth wasn’t going to give up that easily. She was free, back in the camp that had been her home for most of her life. She wasn’t going to just stand there and let him murder her. 

She wouldn’t admit it to his face but Percy was right about one thing. She was rusty when it came to fighting. She only managed to dodge or block a few of his blows before he knocked the dagger out of her hand. She tried to run, but before she could make it far, he appeared in front of her again, seconds later his sword pierced her chest. It had gone right through her, if anyone else had come upon the scene at that moment, they would have seen the sword’s tip sticking out of her back. 

Perseus pulled his sword out of her. He was sure she was already dead, but just to be sure he checked for a pulse. She was definitely dead. Satisfied, he snapped his fingers sending her body somewhere else in the camp where she would definitely be found. Then he left, returning to his palace and to the goddess who was his girlfriend. 

Perseus was pleased, he’d eliminated Annabeth, who was powerful in her own way. Now he wouldn’t have to worry about her possibly being a threat in future battles. He was gradually taking the gods’ strongest children. He’d convinced Nico to join his side, He’d Captured Leo, he’d just killed Annabeth. He didn’t want to kill all his former friends, but he would do what he had to if they refused to side with him. 

When he returned to his palace Perseus appeared in his bedroom. Using one of his powers he searched for Khione. It didn’t take him long to find her, he walked toward the opposite side of his room and pushed open a door, no it wasn’t a closet or a bathroom. The door led into a library. Perseus did enjoy reading occasionally, although he wasn’t the only one that used the library. There were other entrances to it besides the one in his room. 

Perseus quickly found Khione, she was sitting in a chair with a book open in front of her. She obviously sensed his arrival, because she set her book down and stood up. She turned to face him, a smile on her face. 

He smiled back at her before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Once they separated Khione said, “You killed her?”

“Yes,” Perseus replied nonchalantly. He continued, “The war will begin very soon. Tomorrow the Olympians will be having a council meeting with some of the demigods, I plan to make an appearance. I suspect the Olympians will contact the Avengers for help, after all, several of the Avengers are their descendants,”

Khione nodded, Perseus continued, “ We won’t give the Olympians time to prepare, We’ll let them have their meeting, but before they can prepare we will attack,”

“I look forward to it,” Khione replied, smiling at the thought of finally overthrowing the Olympians. Perseus grinned back. He said, “I think I should go and see if Leo has made up his mind about joining us,”

Khione nodded, and Percy left to go talk to Leo. As he approached Leo’s cell, he said, “Well Valdez, have you made up your mind? Are you going to stay locked in that cell, or are you going to join me in overthrowing the Olympians? 

Leo looked up, uncertain of how to respond. Sitting alone in the cell had left him with plenty of time to consider Percy’s offer. Although he didn’t want to have to hurt his friends he had also come to realize that the gods were terrible rulers. 

Zeus was a tyrant, and most of the other gods just went along with whatever he wanted. He should be stopped, and it was clear that none of the other gods were going to do it. Yet Leo couldn’t quite agree with Percy either. He’d changed so much, he was no longer the friend he’d once known. He was darker, twisted, evil, He’d admitted to torturing Annabeth. He’d used some freaky new powers to strangle me until I was near passing out. 

The gods had left Calypso on her island even after swearing that they’d free her. Leo also knew that the gods clearly weren’t great parents. They make their children fight wars for them and rarely ever visit them. Leo frowned, his mind racing trying to come up with an answer. 

His father hadn’t even bothered to show up until after Leo was on his first quest with Jason and Piper. Sure he had helped them once or twice, but for the most part, He’d hardly done anything to help Leo. Despite that Leo couldn’t hate him. Leo made up his mind. 

Leo replied, “I will help you, but only if you agree to some conditions, and swear on the river Styx that you won’t betray me,”

Percy raised an eyebrow at the son of Hephaestus, and a grin formed on his face. He replied, “Tell me your conditions, and then we’ll see if I will agree to them, then I will have to consult my father, he has the final say on whether we can agree to your conditions,”

“Your father?” Leo questioned in confusion.

Perseus replied, “Poseidon disowned me, I am no longer his son, Not long after I left camp I was adopted by a different god. I won’t tell you who adopted me unless we allow you to join us,”

The next day the Olympians and demigods were gathering in the gods’ throne room for their meeting about the war. The demigods who were present were Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Malcolm Pace, Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, and the other Cabin head counsellors. The Camp Jupiter Praetor Reyna Avilla Ramírez Arellano, and Frank Zhang, were also there. Hazel Levesque was also there since she was one of the remaining seven. 

Chaos had ensued at Camp Half-Blood once again when demigods had discovered the dead body of Annabeth Chase. They had quickly learned that there would be no saving her this time. She was dead, and the gods wouldn’t bring her back. Camp Half-Blood planned to burn her shroud the day after the Olympian Council meeting. Unfortunately for them, that was also the day that Perseus planned to attack. 

As the Olympians and demigods discussed plans for the war. Perseus appeared in the shadowed corner of the throne room. For now, he was suppressing his aura not allowing his true power to show. He was smirking as he overheard the gods and demigods discussing the upcoming war. They were acting like they stood a chance at winning, but Perseus was sure they were wrong. 

His and his father’s plans were flawless; there was no one who could possibly help the Olympians succeed. Most of the minor gods had sided with the Primordials, as had many demigods. Monsters would also be part of the war, but Perseus suspected they could win without them if they tried. Regardless, their allegiance with the monsters made him even more certain that they would defeat the gods. After a few more minutes Perseus decided it was time for him to reveal himself.

He stepped out of the shadows before saying, “Hello, did you miss me?”

His signature smirk formed on Perseus’s face as several gods and demigods shouted things like, 

“Traitor!”

“Psycho!”

“Monster!”

“Murderer!”

Unsurprisingly Zeus said, “Foolish demigod, I will destroy you where you stand,” he was reaching for his master bolt.

Perseus simply rolled his eyes before replying, “I would like to see you try Zeus,”

Not surprising anyone, Zeus tried to follow through on the threat, but what did surprise everyone but Perseus was that after Zeus threw it his bolt stopped in midair before it could even reach Perseus. Everyone’s eyes were wide with shock, except Perseus of course. He was grinning like a maniac. He let the bolt drop to the floor before saying, “Nice try Zeus, you can’t kill me, I am no longer the demigod who saved your sorry ass twice, I am much more powerful than he was, and it will take more than that taser of yours to kill me,” 

Zeus made his bolt fly back to him, and he prepared to throw it again. Suddenly he felt pressure holding him down on his throne. The pressure forced him to place his bolt back into its holder, and then it simply kept him in his current sitting position, with his arms on the armrests of his throne. 

Zeus wasn’t the only one being forced to stay in his seat, the entire Olympian council were being forced to stay in their thrones. The demigods were also being held in place, although with less force than the gods.

That’s when Perseus commented, “That’s better, now we can have a conversation without anyone trying to kill each other,”


	7. Chapter 7

Perseus was enjoying the gods’ and demigods’ reactions to his appearance and how Zeus had failed to kill him. Perseus decided to mess with them a bit more. Grinning, he said, “I’m in a good mood, I’m sure you have a lot of questions, ask me a few, but don’t bother trying to ask about my plans for the war, I won’t answer those,”

Piper was the first one to speak up, “ What’s happened to you? How could you torture and kill Annabeth, and where are you keeping Leo? Is he even still alive?”

Perseus replied, “Piper, that was four questions. I will answer most of them though, after all, I’m sure most of you are wondering about them as well, and the answer to them won’t affect your chances to win the war, you will still lose no matter what I tell you,”

Still grinning, Perseus said, “A lot has happened to me, but what changed me the most was Tartarus. My time there darkened me a lot, but it was that along with everything else I’ve gone through that made me realize that you Olympians don’t give a shit about your kids. I also realized just how much of a tyrant Zeus really is. He isn’t much better than Kronos,”

Zeus was clearly pissed, but because he was still being pinned in his throne, he could do nothing more than shout angrily.“And you are?”

Perseus replied, “Yes, I may have changed, but at least I still care what happens to my family and friends. Even if I don’t have many of those anymore,”

He continued, “As for your second question, it was quite easy, my feelings for her were fading even before we left Camp Half-Blood. I’ve kept her locked up so she couldn’t tell you about my plans before I was prepared enough for you to know. Because I no longer cared for Annabeth it was very easy to hurt her every time she tried to escape, and once I was ready to send her back to the camp. Killing her was just as easy. I just stabbed her through the heart, and that was that,”

Although the demigods didn’t want to admit it, they were afraid of Perseus, the way he talked so calmly about torturing and murdering Annabeth unnerved them. He spoke about it like it had been just as easy as breathing, just as calmly as they might have talked about killing monsters.

He clearly had no remorse whatsoever. Many of the demigods were assuming that Percy was now either a psychopath or a sociopath. They didn’t know that neither label truly fit what Perseus had become. He possessed some traits of both, and also lacked some traits that would firmly place him in one category or the other. For one, psychopaths are usually born that way, it’s sociopaths who become what they are because of trauma. He also wasn’t as impulsive as a sociopath would be and he had played a large role in planning for the war and his torture and killing of Annabeth Chase had also been planned ahead of time. 

Perseus was still talking, “After I first turned against you idiots I tried to convince Annabeth to join me, since she was supposed to be smart I thought she would agree, but I guess she was stupider than I thought...

Athena interrupted him, “How dare you call her stupid! She was smarter than you could ever be sea spawn!”

Perseus rolled his eyes at the prideful goddess. Then he looked at Poseidon, “I guess you never told them did you Poseidon,”

Poseidon looked uncomfortable now that his former son’s attention was now on him.

“Tell us what?” Zeus asked before eyeing his older brother suspiciously. 

Perseus answered for Poseidon, “Oh not much really just that he has known that I had turned against you since not long after I left Camp Half-Blood. He disowned me after he found out, but as you can see that hasn’t stopped me from trying to overthrow you,” 

To say Zeus was furious was an understatement. He looked ready to smite Poseidon with his master bolt, but since he was still being forced to stay on his throne he went with the next best option. He started ranting at Poseidon. At first, Percy found that amusing but he quickly got tired of the angry tirade. 

“Enough!” he shouted, silencing everyone including the still angry sky god. In the end, Zeus resorted to simply glaring at his brother. Perseus continued, “You had two more questions didn’t you Piper?”

Piper nodded nervously. 

“I will answer them, although I might not give you the answers you want. Leo is fine, although he is somewhere where you can’t find him, and I’m not going to tell you where that is, all I will say is that he is in my palace,”

“Since when do you have a palace?” Jason questioned.

“Since I became a god, really Jason I thought you would have figured that out by now. I guess you are more like your father than I thought,”

Despite his annoyance at the insult to both his and his son’s intelligence, Zeus found himself asking a question, “Why should we believe you are a god? None of us gave you godhood. Prove what you are saying is true!” 

Percy rolled his eyes again, he seemed to be doing that a lot. He replied, “The Fates themselves made me a god, it seems they are tired of your bullshit Zeus. As for proving it, well, how do you think I got in here in the first place? How do you think you’re being forced to stay on your thrones? Fuck you’re stupid!” 

for once Zeus stayed silent as Perseus continued, “If that isn’t enough for you here’s more,” Perseus stopped hiding his powerful aura and it had an immediate effect on the demigods. The demigods tried and failed to resist the urge to kneel before him. If they hadn’t been pinned to their thrones even the gods would have found it difficult to resist the same urge. Perseus was planning on leaving soon, So he released the gods and demigods, allowing them to move again. Ares was the first one to move, he fought the urge to kneel before Perseus and stood defiantly, He spoke, “Your not that powerful Punk, I should kill you now,”

Once again Perseus rolled his eyes. He replied, “I seem to recall beating you when I was twelve, and just a demigod,” 

Ares scowled I’ll still kill you Punk,”

“Well, if you’re that determined to die I guess I’ll let you,”

Perseus summoned his sword to his hand before saying, “This is your last chance to back out Ares, although you will look like a coward if you do it now,”

Ares glanced at both Hera and Aphrodite who were both trying to convince him to back out. He looked back at Perseus and summoned his own sword. Just as the fight was about to start they were interrupted as Hestia Spoke. She said, “Please Perseus have mercy, we don’t want to fight you,”

Perseus replied, “Sorry Hestia… 

Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted as Ares attacked while he was distracted. Perseus wasn’t that distracted though and he easily blocked Ares’ sword. 

Everyone else in the throne room watched the fight with wide eyes, especially the demigods. Ares couldn’t land any blows at all, while Perseus had already given him several minor wounds. Perseus was just toying with the war god, and he suspected everyone knew it too. Perseus eventually tired of the fight and knocked Ares to the floor unconscious. Moments later Ares disappeared Seconds later Perseus also left leaving the gods and demigods confused. Only one demigod knew what Perseus had done, and that demigod was Nico Di Angelo. He knew where Ares probably was, but he certainly wasn’t going to tell anyone. He didn’t want Chiron or the gods to find out that he was a spy. Especially not now when the gods looked furious. Even under normal circumstances, the gods would probably kill him if they found out he was a spy. 

Nico might have been more comfortable in the underworld than most, but he still wasn’t ready to actually die. Nico had done his best to feign shock when Perseus had shown up at the meeting. He’d also had to hide his amusement several times as Perseus Insulted the gods. After Perseus left Zeus insisted on continuing the meeting without Ares. The gods were going to contact the Avengers because most of them were actually Legacies. Nico knew that once the meeting ended he would have to tell Perseus everything that happened after he left. 

After he left the throne room Perseus returned to his palace. He knew Nico would tell him about the rest of it once it ended. In the meantime, He went down to what he supposed was the dungeons of his palace. He passed the cell where Leo still was before moving on to one further down the hall. Perseus entered it, and lying on the small bed was the still unconscious war god.

With no more than a thought on Perseus’s part shackles appeared on Ares’ wrists and ankles. They weren’t normal shackles though, they were magical, they were made of imperial gold, and they would suppress Ares’s powers, and weaken him. Perseus did not want him to escape, and since Ares was one of the gods that Perseus liked the least he planned to have some fun with him later. Despite what he’d said in the throne room he’d never intended to give Ares a quick death, for a moment he imagined cutting into the god’s flesh, and a sadistic smile formed on his face at the thought. 

Just as Perseus was about to leave for now the war god began stirring. Perseus decided to wait until Ares fully woke before leaving. Ares woke to see Perseus looming over him. It was only when he went to move that Ares realized that he was shackled. His red fire eyes blazed, “You can’t keep me here punk, I will escape and kill you,”

Perseus snorted, “Good luck with that Ares, those shackles are enchanted to suppress your powers and your godly strength. And you’ve already tried to kill me twice and failed both times. You aren’t getting out of here,”

“Why didn’t you kill me?” Ares asked. He did have a guess for why, he just hoped he was wrong. 

Perseus scoffed, “Did you really think I was going to give you a quick death? No, I plan to spend a lot of time with you before I let you die,”

Ares gulped He would never admit it but he was slightly afraid as he looked up at Perseus. His dark eyes and maniacal grin left him wondering what kind of tortures were in his future. As those thoughts were going through Ares’ mind Perseus punched him in the face for no obvious reason before leaving the cell. 

Perseus did have a reason for punching Ares, but it was just because he felt like it. After that, he spent some time with Khione before he had to go see Nico in order to find out what else happened during the meeting. 


	8. Chapter 8

Clint Barton had thought he was done being a hero when he left the Avengers to be with his family. So he wasn’t happy when he was contacted in a dream by the Greek god Apollo. He had known for a while that he was a legacy, although because the demigod in his family had been several generations back the gods and monsters usually left him alone. He also refused to give credit for his archery skills to a god who he had only seen once before unless you were counting the few other dreams he’d gotten over the years. Regardless he attributed his skill with the bow to years of practice and perhaps a bit of natural talent. He refused to believe that Apollo had anything to do with it. 

Clint was also aware that he wasn’t the only legacy among the Avengers. Tony was as well, and, Natasha was actually a daughter of Ares. Regardless as far as they knew both steve and Bruce were normal mortals, well they were before they got their superhero abilities anyway. 

Clint was far from pleased when Apollo asked him to come to help them in their current war. Clint was going to refuse, except he knew that mainly children would be fighting in the war, and he couldn’t just leave them all to die. Reluctantly he left his home and Allowed the god to magically transport him to New York where he knew the camp for Greek demigods was. 

Once he got to the camp, he quickly realized that Tony and Natasha were also there. In case you were wondering Tony is a Legacy of Athena. Chiron gave the three heroes a longer explanation of what exactly was going on. Although they weren’t exactly fond of the gods, and honestly wouldn’t care if they were overthrown, they couldn’t just let all the demigods be killed. They were just children they could have so many years ahead of them if it wasn’t for the life they had been born into. 

The saying, you can’t choose your family, was all too true for demigods and legacies, although obviously, demigods had it worse. If it wasn’t for the gods and monsters Demigods could live like mortals, and if you really thought about it, the gods were the reason that many of the monsters existed. 

Clint, Natasha, and Tony decided that they would fight in the war, but only to protect the children. After that, the three avengers went their separate ways. Tony left to make a couple of modifications to his suit, while Clint and Natasha also went their separate ways for now. 

Unbeknownst to everyone Perseus had postponed his first attack, as there was one last thing he hoped to accomplish before the battles started. 

Once again he teleported to the throne room on Olympus. This time it was almost completely empty except for the thrones and hearth. Perseus was unsurprised when he saw a small girl with fiery red eyes, sitting by the hearth. To Perseus, the girl, who he knew was Hestia, Looked sad. That made him wonder if she would even want what he had come to offer her.

“Hestia,” he stated, “I am not here to harm you. I only wish to speak with you. Also, I want to speak with several of the other gods as well, I’m just not sure where they are,”

Although she did her best not to show it, Hestia was slightly nervous. She had tried many times to get the Olympians to be better rulers but she had failed. Her siblings, nephews, and Nieces were just too prideful and stubborn to admit that they were doing anything wrong. Now Hestia was sure that they were all going to pay for their arrogance with their own lives.

Hestia stood and looked up at Perseus. “what do you wish to speak with me about?” She asked, she had no idea what his answer might be.

Looking down at her, after all, In her current form she was much shorter than he was, Perseus replied, “Hestia you are one of the only gods here that actually does your job like you’re supposed to. For that, and other reasons we are going to spare you. You aren’t the only one we are planning to spare. Soon, I will inform the others of this, just know that if you do anything to oppose me I could very easily change my mind about sparing you. Perseus left the threat hanging, he had two more gods to visit before the first battle of the war could begin. 

He knew that the Olympians and their children wouldn’t stand a chance against him and his forces. They simply weren’t powerful enough. Perseus was already keeping one of the Olympians hostage, and soon most of the others would join Ares in his dungeon. He would reduce the gods who thought they were better than everyone else to little more than tools for his amusement. He would eventually let them fade, but not until he’d had his fill of torturing them. After he finished speaking to Hestia Perseus left and went to speak with the other two gods who he was willing to spare. Perseus was sure that when the war ends only two major gods, and two Olympians would remain unharmed as long as they didn’t do anything to help the other gods. Once he had confirmation that said gods wouldn’t get involved in the war he returned to his palace. He had one last thing to do before he would go see Khione. He went down to the floor where he was keeping his prisoners and walked up to Leo’s cell. The son of Hephaestus looked up as he heard him arrive. Leo said, “So, am I getting out of here or not?”

Perseus grinned, he concentrated for a moment and the cell door unlocked. He opened the door and stepped inside. Standing in front of Leo he said, “before I let you out you still have to swear on the Styx that you won’t betray me and I will swear to comply with the conditions that you asked for,” Leo nodded and after hesitating for a moment, swore the oath. Perseus also swore, but he knew that if he had to he could break his oath and not have to worry about consequences He was a primordial, he was more powerful than Styx. He had nothing to worry about. 

Once that was done he unshackled Leo and allowed him to follow him out of the cell. Perseus spoke, “For now, you can stay here. There are plenty of rooms. I will just have to prepare one for you. There are some extra rooms on the same floor as my room I will let you use one of them,” 

Leo shrugged, he didn’t really care where he stayed as long as it wasn’t another cell. Perseus led Leo away from the cell and toward a set of stairs that led out of the dungeon. Leo went to step onto the first step but Perseus said, “wait,”

“Why?” Leo asked.

Perseus replied, “I need to do something first,”

Leo looked confused but stopped and put his foot back on the floor. 

For a moment Perseus put his hand on Leo’s shoulder, and Leo only became more confused as blue light appeared around him and then disappeared seconds later. After it vanished Perseus removed his hand from Leo’s shoulder. 

“What did you do?” Leo asked, his confusion obvious.

“I gave you the ability to breathe underwater and made it so you won’t be crushed by the pressure of deep water, also, you can now stay dry while in water if you want to,”

“Why?”

“Because this palace is deep in the ocean, the only reason that there’s no water in this area is that I don’t want my prisoners drowning,”

Leo nodded, he realized that Percy must have become some kind of water god in order to have an underwater palace. 

Perseus continued speaking, “Now I’ll take you to the room where you will be staying for now, and I will explain more about my plans and what you can do to help,”

Leo nodded, and Perseus once again put his hand on Leo’s shoulder, and he teleported to the room he was letting Leo stay in. After they appeared in the room Leo looked around. Sure enough, the room was filled to the ceiling with water, and the window appeared to be open allowing fish to occasionally swim through. The room was large, Larger than any bedroom Leo had ever been in, but then again he had spent most of his childhood either in foster homes or living on the streets so he didn’t have particularly high standards. While he wasn’t thrilled about staying underwater, Leo figured it was best not to complain, after all, Perseus could have just left him locked in the cell if he’d wanted to. 

Perseus said, “Sit down, this will probably be a long conversation,”

Leo did what he was told. He was being cautious around Percy, he had no idea what he was capable of now or what he might do if Leo annoyed him. He was also nervous about what Perseus might make him do to help in the war. Perseus began explaining what had happened to him after he left, Camp Half Blood. He also said what he was the god of, that revelation only made Leo more nervous. After Perseus began talking about some of his plans for the war Leo found the nerve to ask a question. The problem was he’d blurted out the question the moment it occurred to him. That wouldn’t have been so bad except in doing so he’d interrupted Perseus.

Perseus scowled and clenched his fists. Leo suspected he was trying to restrain himself from lashing out violently in anger. 

After he calmed slightly, Perseus responded, “No, for now, you will stay here, I already have a spy at Camp Half-blood, and unless something happens to him I shouldn’t be needing another one. Leo was surprised to learn that Perseus already had a spy at camp.

“Who’s your spy then?” Leo asked, his curiosity evident. 

“It’s Nico, I suggest you don’t interrupt me again, It annoys me and I might not be able to avoid harming you next time,”

Leo nodded nervously and stayed silent, Perseus returned to discussing the war. As he listened to Perseus Leo realized that the gods wouldn’t stand a chance against Perseus and his forces. He was also surprised to learn that Perseus had already captured Ares and that the first battle would be the next day.

Once Perseus finished explaining about the war, he mentioned some of the rooms in the palace and where they were so Leo could find them on his own. Once he’d said everything he thought Leo needed to know, he stood and said, “That’s all you need to know for now, from now until dinner I’m going to be with Khione so don’t interrupt us,”

Leo simply nodded in response, and Perseus left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Having the ability to breathe underwater had taken some getting used to for Leo. At first, He kept having to remind himself that he wasn’t going to drown if he breathed in water. He eventually adjusted to it, but he freaked out a few times at first. After he’d released him from his cell, Perseus had also given him back his toolbelt. Obviously, Leo was happy about that, but he was still nervous about what Perseus might ask him to do to help with the war. For now, Leo was alone, but he was sure that wasn’t going to last. Perseus had said that the first battle would begin the next day.

Leo couldn’t use his powers underwater, so he went to one of the training rooms the palace had. That particular training room was one of the only areas of the palace that was always kept empty of water. For a while, Leo trained, He had been locked up long enough that he felt he should train. and eventually, after training for a while, he knew it was time for dinner. 

He left the training room and headed to the kitchen, He had a pretty good idea where it was since Perseus had told him. Sea nymphs were preparing the food. Leo wasn’t sure how they could prepare it when the room was filled to the ceiling with water, but he knew it was best not to complain He also didn’t have to since the food looked surprisingly good despite it not being what he was used to. Also, he was getting a larger portion of food now that he was no longer a prisoner. 

Perseus was happy once he got to spend the rest of the afternoon with Khione. Although he had been extremely busy ever since they had started preparing for the war, he always tried to spend every spare minute he had with her. After he returned to his room where Khione was waiting for him They quickly began kissing passionately. Not too long after they started, Khione felt Perseus’s tongue meet her lips, and she quickly allowed him entrance. They eventually had to separate for air, it was moments after that when things escalated further. 

They removed each other’s clothes before Perseus pushed Khione down onto their bed. Perseus then began kissing her again. While he was doing that Khione moved her hands to his messy black hair. This time Perseus didn’t kiss her on the mouth long before he began kissing down her neck to her chest, causing moans to escape her lips when he kissed her most sensitive spots. occasionally he would bite her slightly which would cause even louder moans to escape her lips. 

Khione’s skin was colder than that of most other women, but Perseus didn’t really care. He had gotten used to it since they had been dating for almost two years now.

He continued to kiss her and he soon moved on to her large soft breasts. He kissed them, then for a moment he sucked on her nipples. She moaned once again, but before he continued on, he bit her nipples slightly, causing yet another moan to escape her lips. It wasn’t long before he reached her entrance, and since this was far from their first time, Perseus didn’t hesitate to plunge his hardened dick into her tight pussy. As he began thrusting in and out of her, she was moving her hips upward to meet his thrusts. Earlier she had removed her hands from his hair and now she was simply enjoying every second of their time together.

After they both eventually came, they simply changed positions and started over. Once they had finished, they were just lying in bed together quietly, not even speaking just enjoying being together. Khione was considering whether it was the right time to tell him about something that she had recently realized. She had been planning on telling him that afternoon once he had finished all his tasks for the day, but once he had come to see her, they had almost immediately begun having sex. Sure at any moment she could have asked Perseus to stop and he would have done it, but she hadn’t wanted him to. So until now, her news was temporarily put aside. 

She was also slightly hesitant to tell him because she was afraid that once he knew, he might not allow her to fight in the war. Since they had gotten together he was extremely protective of her, and she was sure that once she told him her news he would only become more protective of her. She suspected that the former demigod was a bit paranoid when it came to losing people he cared about. After everything he’d been through, she knew he had the right to be, but sometimes his overprotectiveness got annoying. 

Deciding that it was best she told him Khione broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. She said, “Perseus, there’s something I need to tell you,”

His dark eyes met her brown ones and he could see that she seemed a bit nervous. That only made him more curious about what she had to say, and he was also a bit concerned since she almost never got nervous, in fact, he had never seen her this nervous during the entire time he had known her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his concern evident in those two words.

After a moment of hesitation, she replied, “I’m pregnant,”

Perseus’s eyes widened, that possibility had occurred to him since they’d had sex several times recently, and he hadn’t exactly been careful to avoid this situation but he was kind of hoping that her news was something else. For starters, if he was still a demigod he would only be nineteen, almost twenty, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to be a father. If he hadn’t changed so much he might have been more confident that he could be a good dad, but now he wasn’t sure. Some of his domains alone made him doubtful. 

Shortly before he was adopted by Pontus and ThalessaThe fates appeared to him, and much to his surprise they made him a god. He was only a minor god then, but he still had several different domains. Those were Loyalty, torture, pain, betrayal, and hatred. Even once he became a primordial he kept those minor domains in addition to gaining the primordial domain of water. Most of those domains and his changed personality left him unsure if he could be a good father. Despite his worries, he was slightly happy about becoming a father. 

He knew he wanted kids eventually, he just hadn’t planned on it happening this soon. Especially not when the war was about to start. Regardless, it was too late to do anything to prevent that now so he would just have to adjust his plans slightly to accommodate Khione’s pregnancy.

Perseus smiled at his girlfriend, before putting his arm around her and pulling her closer for a passionate kiss. After they separated Perseus spoke, “I love you Khione, and I’m happy that we are going to have a child, but this will definitely change our plans,”

“I can still fight,” Khione argued. 

Perseus replied, Yes, I realize you will still be able to defend yourself, but I also can’t risk you possibly getting hurt or captured. The Olympians most likely know that you and I are a couple, but we cannot let them find out that you are pregnant. Even without knowing that they would probably try and capture you so they can use you against me. If they find out about the baby they will definitely either do that or just try and kill you. I won’t let either of those things happen. I will let you fight, but you will fight alongside me as well as other gods, that way if some of us get separated you should still have someone to make sure you won’t get seriously hurt or killed,”

Khione sighed, she could tell he wasn’t going to change his mind about that, but she didn’t really want bodyguards. She knew he was just concerned for her safety, and also for the safety of the baby, and since goddess pregnancies aren’t the same as mortals she would still be capable of fighting even when she was only days away from having the baby, and pregnancies for goddesses were shorter than they are for mortal women, so Khione would be having the baby much sooner than a mortal would. Perseus and Khione both knew that this meant that the war might still be going on when she had the baby. 

They continued discussing plans as well as the baby until dinnertime. They could have just summoned food using their powers, but they decided to head downstairs to the kitchen and dining room instead. On their way there, Perseus briefly mentioned that Leo had agreed to side with them and that he had released him. Due to that, neither one of them were surprised when they spotted him eating his own dinner in the dining room. Perseus had known that they might end up having dinner at the same time as Leo, but they didn’t really talk to him as they just kept talking to each other. Percy and Khione didn’t really care if Leo overheard their conversation. There was no way he could tell the gods about anything important now without having to endure the wrath of Styx. After talking to Khione for a while Percy went over to Leo and made sure the son of Hephaestus understood what he would be doing the next day.

Leo had only heard bits and pieces of Percy and Khione’s conversation at dinner. He guessed that most of it had to do with their plans for the battle the next day, but he suspected that part of their conversation must have been about something else. Leo suspected that he’d heard them say something about a baby at one point

. He wondered, did that mean that Khione was pregnant, or were they just talking about having a child at some point in the future? He didn’t know and he doubted that Perseus was going to tell him. It wasn’t really any of Leo’s business, he and Percy weren’t really friends anymore. Leo wasn’t sure they could ever really be close friends again after how much Percy had changed. Leo wondered if Percy even still cared about any of the demigods who he had been friends with before he left camp. 

Clearly, he hadn’t cared about Annabeth anymore, but there was still the rest of the seven. Although Leo hadn’t seen much of Percy ever since he first left camp, then he seemed to still care about his friends, but now Leo wasn’t sure. Percy had admitted that he’d tortured and Killed Annabeth, which made it clear that he didn’t care about her anymore, but Leo wasn’t sure about the others.

Clearly, Percy was leading a war against the gods knowing that the demigods would fight for them so he couldn’t be too concerned about them. Leo was nervous about what would happen the next day, He would have to fight with Percy, against the gods. Leo knew that Perseus was going to try to recruit as many of the demigods as he could, but Leo was certain that most of his friends would side with the gods without really putting much thought into whether Percy was actually right. Leo didn’t really like Percy’s methods, but he had to admit that Percy was right about the gods.

After dinner, Perseus, Leo, and Khione headed back to their rooms, they were all thinking about the next day and how the first battle of the war might go. Perseus and Khione were looking forward to the battle, but Leo was still nervous. Perseus felt that his forces were prepared for the battle and was certain that they would win. The news that he was going to be a father was also fresh on Perseus’s mind. He was still worried about whether he could be a good parent but he was also happy about the news. He was also determined to keep Khione safe because he had come to love her more than he had ever loved Annabeth. The fact that she was pregnant only made Perseus more determined to keep her safe.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day of the battle, Percy and his forces were assembled not far from Camp Half-Blood. He stood at the front of his forces, looking forward to the battles that would soon begin. Khione stood by his side, where he was certain she would be safe. Perseus walked the rest of the way to Camp Half-Blood, and his forces followed him. They halted at the base of Half-Blood Hill, Percy began walking up the hill, His army stayed back a bit because he didn’t plan on attacking immediately, and some of them wouldn’t be able to pass through the camp’s barriers. Perseus would take care of that problem when it became necessary. 

Perseus reached the top of the hill, Peleus eyed him suspiciously but he passed through the barrier without any issues. Moments after he reached the top of the hill, the camp’s alarm horns blared and The campers began gathering expecting a fight. It wasn’t long before Chiron trotted up the hill as well. Perseus, the demigods and Centaur stood facing each other, Neither group attacked just yet. Facing demigods who had once been his friends, Perseus spoke, “ I do not want to have to kill you, but if you insist on fighting for the Olympians I will. If you won’t fight for me, just don’t fight. Stay here, make the Olympians fight their own battles for once. What have they ever done for you? 

Perseus could see that the remaining seven were at the front of the group of demigods, so were the three Avengers. The Hunters of Artemis were also present, and it seemed they had gotten tired of listening to Perseus. One of the older huntresses spoke up, “Enough! We will not help you stupid male. We will never turn against Lady Artemis,” 

Perseus wasn’t really surprised by the huntress’s actions, and when he was about to continue speaking He noticed a silver arrow flying toward him. He didn’t have to worry, he simply dissolved his body into water droplets, and the arrow went through him harmlessly. He also gathered moisture from the air and used it to stop the arrow completely before letting it drop to the ground. He could control anything that contained water, and the air had plenty of it. 

Perseus spoke again, “Any of you who want to side with me or stay neutral in this war simply say so, but if I find out later that you didn’t keep your word and helped the gods I won’t hesitate to kill you, As for that sexist little brat,... He focused on the Hunter who had spoken up against him, Concentrating, Perseus used the moisture in the air to lift the girl into the air. He didn’t even break his concentration on the girl as he stopped several more arrows that were flying toward him. That volley of arrows, however, contained some that were silver, as well as some that were made of celestial bronze. 

Perseus wasn’t certain which demigods had shot the arrows, but he suspected it was at least one of the hunters, as well as either Clint Barton or one of the Apollo kids, although it could have also been Chiron. Perseus could tell that Thalia and Jason were using their power over the air to try and free the hunter. Tony stark was also flying toward her in his suit, hoping he could free her, but he also had no luck. None of them could ever be strong enough to overpower the primordial. After they failed to save the girl, four separate loud cracking sounds were heard. Many looked around in confusion before looking up at the hunter as a pained scream escaped her lips. It took everyone a few moments to realize that Perseus had broken all the girl’s limbs using some new power that they had previously been unaware of. 

Under different circumstances, Perseus would have kept torturing the girl even longer, but he had an audience who might try to attack him at any moment. He couldn’t afford to get distracted. Due to that, he decided to just kill the girl. This time he concentrated on choking her. At first, the girl cried out, but it wasn’t long before she was no longer able to. She wheezed and choked, desperately trying to breathe but the pressure Perseus was keeping on her throat prevented that. He could see that many of the demigods were holding their weapons, preparing for an attack. 

Once the girl died, Perseus let her body drop As it was falling, Tony flew under it and caught her. He carried her to the ground, but either way, there would have been no saving her, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

It seemed the campers had given up on using arrows against him, and most of them were moments away from attacking him. Perseus spoke again, “Fight me, Stay neutral or join me, it’s your choice, The gods will die either way I’m just giving you the chance to save yourselves,”

As he was finishing that statement, Perseus dissolved his body into water droplets once again, before reforming it near Thalia’s tree. He caught Peleus by surprise, and just as the dragon was about to bite him Perseus sliced its head off with his sword. Peleus quickly dissolved into gold dust as Perseus grabbed the golden fleece. He sent it to his Palace, where the demigods couldn’t get it back unless he wanted them to. Perseus turned away from the tree and came face to face with a scowling Jason Grace. 

That day certainly hadn’t been going the way that Clint Barton had expected. He knew that a battle would most likely begin soon, but he hadn’t expected to have to listen to Perseus’s monologue for so long before any violence occurred. He’d expected Perseus to come charging into the camp with his army and attack everyone. Instead, he tried to convince them to either join him or stay neutral.

Despite this Clint quickly realized that Perseus was just as twisted and evil as Chiron had said he was. Clint could kind of sympathize with Perseus considering that both of them had hard lives, but he wouldn’t compare himself to someone who thought it was alright to sadistically torture and kill someone. Having a difficult life didn’t make it okay to kill people. Sure Clint had killed people before, but usually, he had no other choice, and they were bad people who probably deserved it. Not children who hadn’t even gotten the chance to live their lives. Due to that, Clint tried to stop Perseus after he started hurting the hunter who had spoken up against him. His attempt was futile however, as Perseus avoided all his arrows easily. Clint put aside his bow for the moment, deciding that he might have more luck with a different weapon. Natasha was also preparing to attack, and Tony was back in the sky, trying to decide how he could help with this fight. 

Clint and Natasha hurried toward Perseus, swords in their hands. Although he preferred to use his bow and arrows, Clint was capable of using many different weapons, including swords. Before they could reach Perseus they were forced to stop and fight as some of Perseus’s forces made it through the camp’s barrier. These forces included demigods who had turned against their parents, as well as minor gods who were still dissatisfied with how they were being treated. 

Clint was face to face with a dark-haired goddess who had a smile on her face, snow also swirled around her. Clint wasn’t an expert on Greek mythology. The only reason he was able to guess who she was, was because Chiron had mentioned her when he was explaining about Perseus and the war. He guessed she was most likely Khione, the snow goddess, who was apparently also Perseus’s girlfriend. 

Clint stood, prepared to face her. He swung his sword toward her, but as she blocked his blade she spoke up, a smile on her face. “If I was you I wouldn’t bother trying to stop Perseus, you should be more concerned about Thanos,”

Clint looked at her in confusion, he had no idea who Thanos even was. Had she just made that up to trick him, or was there actually someone else called Thanos who was more of a threat than Perseus?. He pushed the thought aside for the moment, he couldn’t afford to get distracted. He also doubted that there was anyone he needed to worry about more than Perseus. 

Perseus rolled his eyes as Jason tried to attack him. The demigod didn’t even stand a chance against him. Perseus summoned his sword before he easily blocked Jason’s sword. After that, he retaliated with a strike of his own. Jason managed to block the blow, but it was clear that it had been difficult for him. As they fought Jason was quickly tiring while Perseus felt just as strong as ever. He could have easily killed Jason, but he decided to give the demigod a chance to change his mind. Well, that and one of Leo’s conditions that Perseus had agreed to was that he would spare the last of the seven. 

Although he could have just killed Jason and gotten away with it, Perseus decided to just keep up his end of the deal and spare the son of Jupiter, for now at least. Instead of killing him, Perseus simply knocked him unconscious with the butt of his sword. Before anyone else could distract him Perseus dissolved his body into water droplets once again before reforming it in front of the Athena Parthenos. He eyed the large statue, it was the only thing keeping the rest of his forces out of the Camp. He placed his hands on the statue before using his powers to send it somewhere where no demigod could retrieve it. His power was greater than that of the statue so he had no trouble sending it away.

After the statue was gone monsters began rushing into the camp to join the rest of Perseus’ forces.

Now that all his forces had entered the camp, Perseus also re-entered the fray defeating anyone who dared to face him. Some demigods were choosing to surrender and Join Perseus, turning against the rest of the camp. The battle was pure chaos, yet no-one believed the Olympians would come to help their children. Of course, they knew of the situation at Camp Half-Blood, but none felt it necessary to got to the camp and help. Besides, The ancient laws prevented them from interfering although they could alter those laws if they felt it was necessary. Even Artemis made no move to help her hunters, even after she observed what Perseus had done to the girl who had spoken up against him. Although the battle was going well, Perseus was slightly disappointed, none of the demigods were even close to being a challenge for him. He looked forward to when he would strike Olympus itself, Yet the Olympians probably wouldn’t even be a challenge for a primordial like Perseus. 


End file.
